Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a data driver and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a data driver capable of easily setting polarities of data voltages and a display apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Background
In a liquid crystal display apparatus, an image is displayed by forming an electric field on a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates to change an alignment state of liquid crystal molecules such that light transmittance is adjusted.
Methods of driving the liquid crystal display apparatus may be classified into a line inversion method, a column inversion method, and a dot inversion method according to a phase of a data voltage applied to a data line.
The line inversion method is a method of inverting a phase of image data applied to the data line for every pixel row to apply the image data. The column inversion method is a method of inverting the phase of the image data applied to the data line for every pixel column to apply the image data. The dot inversion method is a method of inverting the phase of the image data applied to the data line for every pixel row and every pixel column to apply the image data.
Generally, a display apparatus expresses a color by using three primary colors of red, blue, and green. Therefore, a display panel is provided with sub pixels respectively corresponding to red, blue, and green. Recently, a display apparatus displaying a color by using red, blue, green, and a primary color has been proposed.
The primary color may be a color other than red, blue, and green, for example, magenta, cyan, yellow, or white, or may include two colors or more. Also, in order to improve the luminance of a displayed image, a technology including red, blue, green, and white sub pixels has been developed. Red, blue, and green image signals supplied from an external source are converted into red, blue, green, and white data signals and are then supplied to the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.